Tom and Jerry: Split
''Tom and Jerry: Split ''is a American psychological horror thriller film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Universal Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, Blinding Edge Pictures and Blumhouse Productions based on (Split 2016-film). Plot Characters * Kevin Wendell Crumb / The Horde - A sufferer of dissociative identity disorder (DID), who has 23 prominent personalities, each with something peculiar or dangerous for his captives. Kevin's body chemistry changes with each personality, resulting in his 24th and final personality, "The Beast": a grotesque and cannibalistic sociopath with superhuman capabilities, such as inhuman bodily strength, enhanced speed and agility, along with near-invulnerability and unnatural mobility, to the point of being able to scale walls and ceilings, but resulting in his insatiable hunger for raw human flesh. * Tom Cat - A grayish-blue cat, who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy and Geraldine's friend. In this movie, he is Casey's pet cat along together with Jerry, Tuffy and Geraldine, who is kidnapped by "Dennis", one of Kevin's personalities, to be sacrificed to the Beast. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tom's rival, Tuffy's uncle and Geraldine's brother. In this movie, he is Casey's pet mouse along together with Tuffy, Geraldine and Tom, who is kidnapped by "Dennis", one of Kevin's personalities, to be sacrificed to the Beast. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby light-grey, white diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew, Geraldine's son and Tom's friend. In this movie, he is Casey's pet mouse along together with Geraldine, Jerry and Tom, who is kidnapped by "Dennis", one of Kevin's personalities, to be sacrificed to the Beast. * Geraldine Mouse - A female brown mouse with a sky-blue dress, darker blue shoes and short black hair, who is Tuffy's mother and love-interest, Jerry's sister and Tom's friend. In this movie, she is Casey's pet mouse along together with Tuffy, Jerry and Tom, who is kidnapped by "Dennis", one of Kevin's personalities, to be sacrificed to the Beast. * Casey Cooke - A teenage girl with a traumatic past and a history of self-harm, who is kidnapped by "Dennis", one of Kevin's personalities, to be sacrificed to the Beast. * Karen Fletcher - A psychologist who attempts to help Kevin with his DID, and believes that DID can, in extreme cases, cause physiological changes. * Claire Benoit - Mr. Benoit's daughter, a classmate of Casey and a friend of Marcia, who is also kidnapped by "Dennis" to be sacrificed to the Beast. * John - Casey's paternal uncle. * Casey's father * Mr. Benoit - Claire's father. * Hannah * Academic Moderator * Jai - A security guard in Dr. Fletcher's apartment building. * Penelope Crumb - Kevin's mother. * David Dunn (uncredited cameo). Cast Quotes Trivia * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with sustained threat, mild violence, horror, injury detail, abduction theme. * Suggested Running Times: 116 Minutes (NTSC), 112 Minutes (PAL). Release Gallery Category:Thriller Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Split Category:Horror Category:Crime Category:Drama Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Warner Bros Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Universal Pictures Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Category:Blinding Edge Pictures Category:Blumhouse Productions Category:Supervillain films Category:Universal 1440 Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Blinding Edge Pictures films Category:Blumhouse Productions films Category:English-language films Category:Films about kidnapping Category:American films Category:American horror thriller films Category:American psychological horror films Category:American psychological thriller films Category:American teen horror films